moviemilefandomcom-20200213-history
P.C. Productions
P.C. Productions is an American film-director who has been known for the films he directed in the 70s. December 21, 1949 (age 62) BIOGRAPHY: P.C. Productions was born on December 21, 1949. He dropped out of school at the age of 17 in order to go to film-academy. In 1968, he directed the black-and-white war-film The Portrait Of Glories (1968) which was a film released on several film festivals and a limited release in theaters. The film was a mild success, but P.C. used the money to work for his next film projects. His passion for the war-genre became higher when he directed the film The Shadow Of The Wind (1971), ''the first part of a trilogy called the "Trilogy Of Barcelona" which deals with the aftermath of the Spanish Civil War. The second part of the trilogy was ''The Play Of The Angel (1973) which took place before the events of the first film and actually partially took place during the actual Spanish Civil War. The final installment was called The Prisoner Of Heaven (1975) which before and during and after the Spanish Civil War, but involved again totally different characters. The "Trilogy Of Barcela" is currently seen as a cult-classic film trilogy and marked P.C. Productions' success within the film industry. Also the very distant foggy shots were praised by critics and according to them made the drama portrayed in the films touching and interesting. Although his "Trilogy Of Barcelona" is considered as his best films ever, he would even outdo those films with his epic gangster film Once Upon A Time In Helmond (1983) ''which took place in the little Dutch town Helmond and involved two friends from their high school until their eldery as they become rivals when they become gangsters. The film became a massive success but also received controversy because of the groundbreaking content and the running length of 317 minutes. The film was extremely edited in the US, but the full version was everywhere available in entirely Europe. The film was a box office hit and received only positive reactions. Also the soundtrack was praised including I Follow You, People Help The People by Birdy, I Just Met You And This Is Crazy, 'A-Team'' and the soundtrack became immediately a classic not only in film but also in the music industry. The film took 10 years to make and P.C. Productions considers it as the masterpiece of his works. In the 80s, P.C. Productions became a little known as a "Hermit" because of the long waits before his next film and also because he never leaked anything about his future projects. P.C. said that he was working on something but never said what and mostly used as argument that he still recovers from the long work of'' Once Upon A Time In Helmond''. In 1989, he had finally released a new film. Again: a war epic called ''Leningrad (1989), ''the film became extremely succesful but received an extreme amount of controversy because of the unneutrality and the violence. The film was 229 minutes long, but received a cut version in several countries of 155 minutes. Shortly after, he directed another film. It was a romantic film which spent over the lives of a man and a woman; portrayed by Tom Cruise and Drew Barrymore. The film received controversy because of the amount of sexuality portrayed in it and the way how Barrymore's character had sexual affaires as an under-aged woman. The film was called ''Years (1993). '' From that point, he did not direct no films (until 2011). He worked more on the business side of the film industry under his production-company and he also produced several films mid-90s which were films that were filmed the same style (different story) as his "Trilogy Of Barcelona" films. He also wrote a biography of himself which was released in 2005. In 2009 he wrote a book about the economic crisis. In 2011, he finally returned to the big screen with a new film: ''The Family Portrait (2011). ''This was a war-film filmed from the point of view using flashbacks. The film was the winner of the Oscar "Best Picture" and was nominated for "Best Actress". Although the film's story was about war, P.C. Productions admitted that the film was partially also a comeback to the films he directed in the 70s. He is currently working on a film called "Paree" which is set to be released in 2013. AS DIRECTOR: The Portrait Of Glories (1968) The Shadow Of The Wind (1971) The Play Of The Angel (1973) The Prisoner Of Heaven (1975) Once Upon A Time In Helmond (1983) Leningrad (1989) Years (1993) The Family Portrait (2011) Paree (2013) (not released yet) Trivia for P.C. Productions